Su primer año
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Siete retazos sobre su primer año en Hogwarts. Este fic participa en "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Alegría

**Su primer año**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** Molly Weasley II.

**Color:** Anaranjado.

**Valor:** Alegría.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Molly está contenta.

Su carta de Hogwarts acaba de llegar en su cumpleaños número once, tal como su padre Percy se lo ha asegurado, y eso quiere decir que es una bruja al igual que la abuela Molly y que sus tías. Se siente muy emocionada y no es para menos.

¡Es una bruja y va a ir a Hogwarts!

Ella quiere ya ponerse rumbo al colegio pero Teddy le explica que aún tiene que esperar un mes para el primero de septiembre pero es ansiosa. Durante el resto de la tarde una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caracteriza el rostro de Molly y nada puede borrarla.


	2. Miedo

**Su primer año**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** Molly Weasley II.

**Color:** Anaranjado.

**Valor: **Miedo.

**II.**

* * *

><p>Molly está mintiendo si dice que no tiene miedo por la selección.<p>

—Todo va a estar bien —dice su prima Victoire—. Si te pones nerviosa, solamente respira profundamente y cierra los ojos.

Ella lo hace cuando se dirige al taburete y el sombrero es colocado sobre su cabeza. Tiene miedo de terminar en Slytherin y que su padre se sienta decepcionado; tiene miedo de no ser suficiente para Gryffindor.

El sombrero se mueve y el miedo se intensifica. Le gustaría que todo aquello fuera más fácil.

—¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa estalla en aplausos y Molly se siente completamente relajada.

No es blanco ni negro.

Es Ravenclaw, un águila.


	3. Energía

**Su primer año**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** Molly Weasley II.

**Color:** Anaranjado.

**Valor: **Energía.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

El despertador no suena a la hora debida.

Molly maldice porque está segura que lo ha programado correctamente pero el dichoso aparato no se ha dignado a despertar a la hora correcta. Rápidamente se pone el uniforme y sale de la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Corre por los pasillos para llegar a su clase de Encantamientos y no tarda en escuchar la voz del profesor Longbottom que dice:

—Menos energía, Molly. Si llegas tarde a la primera clase no sucede nada, después de todo es tu primer año y los relojes viven desprogramándose. Ahora arregla esa corbata y ve con el profesor Flitwick.

Sonríe.

Neville es único comprendiéndola.


	4. Vida

**Su primer año**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** Molly Weasley II.

**Color:** Anaranjado.

**Valor: **Vida.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

El otoño en Hogwarts es único y Molly lo sabe.

Las hojas que cubren las ramas de los árboles, el aroma a madera que inunda el ambiente y los chocolates calientes durante la merienda. Los elfos se esmeran en cada bocado como si fueran una obra de arte.

—Todo en Hogwarts es fantástico.

Molly está más que de acuerdo con el comentario de su prima Victoire.

El colegio le llena de energía, le impulsa a llegar puntual a clases, a hacer sus tareas como corresponde y a no querer que lleguen las vacaciones de navidad. Hogwarts muy rápido se está convirtiendo en su segundo hogar.

Lo adora.


	5. Enfermedad

**Su primer año**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** Molly Weasley II.

**Color:** Anaranjado.

**Valor: **Enfermedad.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

—Definitivamente no tengo suerte.

Victoire se voltea y asiente con la cabeza, mientras le acerca el vaso con la poción de Madame Pomprey.

—Definitivamente no tienes suerte. Mira que hay que coger un buen resfriado antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Lamento que tengas que quedarte en el colegio.

Se encoge levemente de hombros mientras hace una mueca al beber la poción. No sabe para bien y contiene las ganas de escupirla.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunta Victoire.

—Seguro —responde Molly—. Tengo todo lo que necesito. Serán unas aburridas vacaciones en Hogwarts.

Molly tiene que ocultar su sonrisa. Sin duda, fingir enfermarse es la mejor excusa para poder quedarse.


	6. Buen humor

**Su primer año**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** Molly Weasley II.

**Color:** Anaranjado.

**Valor: **Buen humor.

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

Molly está de buen humor.

Ha conseguido el libro por el que lleva esperando una semana y le dieron el trabajo, ese en el que se ha esforzado mucho, con una excelente calificación. Está de tan buen humor que ni siquiera Will Collins, ese chico fastidioso que la sigue por todos lados va a conseguir arruinar su día.

¿O sí?

—Tengo una rana de chocolate para ti.

—No me gusta el chocolate —miente, solamente quiere sacárselo de encima—. Gracias de todos modos.

—¿Cómo no te puede gustar el chocolate? A todos les gusta.

—Piérdete, Collins. No me pongas de mal humor.

—¿Ese es tu buen humor?


	7. Desconfianza

**Su primer año**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personaje:** Molly Weasley II.

**Color:** Anaranjado.

**Valor: **Desconfianza.

* * *

><p><strong>VII.<strong>

—¿Quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez?

Molly le observa con desconfianza. Observa al chico de ojos color castaño e intenta descifrar sus intenciones.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Collins? Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta jugar al ajedrez.

—¡Eres insoportable, Weasley! Solamente quiero pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, ¿vale? Es que eres tan distante y desconfiada que nunca puedo hacer algo contigo.

—¿Y por qué quieres hacer algo conmigo?

—Mira que eres tonta Weasley sino te has dado cuenta.

—Sigo sin entenderte, Collins.

—Olvídalo, Weasley.

Will Collins se pone de pie y se voltea, comenzando a andar hacía su dormitorio.

Definitivamente no entiende a ese chico.


End file.
